1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hinge positioning structures and units, and particularly to a hinge positioning structure and a hinge positioning unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Hinges are usually used to rotate two elements relative to each other. A force or pressure is applied to one of the two elements to facilitate this relative movement. The two elements are usually able to be stable at any positions without the force or pressure so as to facilitate operating on the elements. Many devices such as notebook computers and clamshell mobile phones have such elements.
A typical hinge used in a device having a liquid crystal display screen includes the following structures: A fixing member for connecting to a main body of the device and a hinge leaf for connecting to the display screen. The fixing member and the hinge leaf are rotatable relative to each other. An elastic member and a plurality of washers are disposed between the fixing member and hinge leaf. An elastic force of the elastic member makes the fixing member, the hinge leaf, and the washers abut to adjacent members. Frictional forces between the members are strong enough to prevent the members from rotating arbitrarily. When a force large enough to overcome the frictional force is imparted on one of the hinge leaf, the hinge leaf can rotate relative to the fixing member.
However, when the frictional force is not strong enough, the hinge leaf is likely to rotate relative to the fixing member without the application of outside forces and may not remain at a desired position. On the other hand, when the frictional force is too strong, the hinge leaf may rotate only on applying an inordinate amount of force. In addition, when the hinge is used for a certain time, the frictional force may become smaller because of deformation of the elastic member, abrasion of the washers, or other reasons, thus the hinge cannot work.
Therefore, a new hinge positioning structure and unit which solve the above-described problems are desired.